Burning Love
by hotchgirl18
Summary: Sequel to "Burn." The team deals with a serial arsonist case, which hits close to home for Hotch. How do the police, victims, and suspects react to a disfigured FBI agent? And what happens when Hotch develops a connection with a survivor?
1. Chapter 1

Burning Love

"Brace yourselves everyone," Garcia said, "because this one's a doozy." She looked up at Hotch, who was still covered in burns.

"What do you have for us, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"You are going to Mayfield, Kentucky. Three buildings have been set on fire and collapsed to the ground. The first, the Princess Theater was set on fire during a movie. Twenty people died in that fire."

"Were there any survivors?" Rossi asked.

Garcia sighed.

"Only ten. Each are in various stages of grief, shock, whatever you call it. One of the victims was a Marine. He and his family were going to see a movie. His wife and two kids survived. Amazingly, they have no scratches on them."

Rossi and Hotch went silent.

"What are the other buildings, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"The second one was a local Mexican joint. The fire started during the busy dinner hours. There were no survivors. Anf the third was...Mayfield High School. The fire alarm did go off. Most of the students escaped, but some were trapped in their classrooms and..."

"It looks like the unsub is targeting symbols of Mayfield," JJ noticed.

"Problem is Mayfield is a small town, population of 10,000," Reid sprouted.

"Which means our unsub could be anyone," Hotch said, "Wheels up in thirty."

"Hey," Rossi stopped Hotch in the hallway, "are you gonna be okay?"

Hotch sighed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine."

"I know because of your accident...cases like these get to you."

"The unsub watched these places burn to the ground, Dave!"

"Just like Arnold did to you."

"I just want this son of a bitch caught, Dave!"

"Aaron, believe me. We _will_ find him."

"I don't care if I scare him to death with my face," Hotch growled, "I just want him found. This one's mine!"

"So, what's so special about these locations?" Morgan asked on the jet.

"The Princess Theater was the only theater in Mayfield. The Mexican restaurant was one of three sit down restraunts. And the high school was where everything took place," JJ answered.

The team looked at Hotch, who was buried in the case file.

"Hotch?" Prentiss answered, "Hotch?"

"Oh, sorry," Hotch said, "I was just reading. The unsub could have a vendetta against Mayfield. Morgan, get Garcia to track down anyone who was arrested or suspended from school recently."

"You think the unsub's a teenager?" Morgan asked.

"We can't be sure of anything," Hotch answered, "we need to cover all our bases. JJ, you and Reid, take a look at the movie theater. Morgan and Prentiss, check out the restaurant. Dave and I will set up at the station and then go to the high school."

When the plane landed, Rossi caught up with Hotch.

"Hey, are you sure you want to do this?" Rossi asked.

Hotch closed his eyes.

"It's been four months since the attack and I can't get these burns fixed just yet..."

"I can handle it, Hotch," Rossi said, "you can go to the high school."

"No Dave," Hotch said gently, "I can do this." He lightly patted his friend's arm.

"Let's just get this over with and stop this son of a bitch."

"Agreed," Rossi quipped.

"You must be the FBI," Detective Leo greeted. He took a step back when he saw Agent Hotchner.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Rossi," Hotch said. He shook the detective's hand.

"Ow," the detective whispered.

"You'll have to excuse Agent Hotchner," Rossi said, "he doesn't quite know his newfound strength yet." He laughed.

Detective Leo stepped up closer to Agent Hotchner. He got a good look at his face and hands.

"I..I thought your team was bigger than this," Leo stammered.

"The others are checking out the crime scenes," Hotch answered, "is there a place where we can set up?"

"You...you can set up in the breakroom," Leo answered, "Yeah. Yeah. The breakroom." Then, he scurried off.

"You think he's terrified of me?" Hotch whispered.

"Give it time," Rossi said, "the guy's probbably just taken off guard."

Hotch and Rossi stood at once was Mayfield High School.

"How many kids died?" Hotch asked.

"One hundred," Rossi replied solmenly, "that's not to include the principal and six teachers."

Hotch sighed.

"Well, let's walk through these stones and see what we can see."

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, we found something. At all three locations, there was a cigarette. This must been how the unsub started the fire," Morgan said.

"Good work, Morgan," Hotch praised. Just then, Rossi held somehting up, too. It was a cigarette.

"Rossi just found one," Hotch answered, "have the team meet us back at the station."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So the unsub used a cigarette to light the fire?" JJ asked, "why not gasoline?"

"Looks less suspiscious," Hotch replied, "no one would think twice about a man smoking a cigarettte."

"Wait, I thought Mayfield banned smoking in public places," Morgan said.

"We have," Detective Leo answered, "no one really pays any attention to it. Most of us cops respond animals loose on the road. Not...this." He looked up at the pictures of the burned buildings He looked at Hotch, then quickly averted his eyes.

"The school's gonna be our key," Reid said.

"Kids at the high school smoke all the time," Leo answered, "We have full time police officers at the school. Kids get into fights, drugs, gangs, that sort of thing."

Hotch called Garcia.

"What can I do for you, my liege?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia, get a list of all the Mayfiel High School students and faculty. Check for criminal records and any indication of the homicidal triad," Hotch commanded.

"Will do, sir. And sir, stay safe. With your face-" she trailed off.

"I will Garcia."

The doors opened and everyone looked. A tall woman with luscious jet black hair and pale skin walked in.

"Who's that?" JJ asked.

"That's Maria Lopez, Seargant Peter Lopez's wife. He was the Marine who died in the movie theater fire," Leo answered.

"I'll go talk to her," Hotch answered.

"Wait," Rossi stopped, "are you sure that it's a good idea?"

Hotch chuckled darkly.

"Are you implying that I'll scare her away because of my disfgurement?" Hotch asked.

"No..." Rossi trailed off.

"Then I'll be fine, Dave," Hotch said in a softer tone, "we both have similar experiences. And if I scare her off, I can ask you to take over. Deal?"

"Deal," Rossi said, "I just don't want you to get too emotional."

"The only thing I'm concerned about is making sure she's alright and catching this bastard."

As Hotch walked into the interrogation room, he could hear Detective Leo ask, "What the hell happened to his face?"

"Mrs. Lopez, I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI's Behavorial Analysis Unit," Hotch said, "can I get you anything?"

Maria looked up and jumped.

"What HAPPENED to you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Lopez, I appreciate your concern, but I want to talk about you," Hotch answered, "if you're uncomfortable-"

"Oh no, no," Maria said, "you're fine. I was just a little startled. I'm going to assume I _know_ what happened to you and you're the only one who can understand what my children and I are going through."

"Alright," Hotch sighed, "can you tell me what happened when you got to the theater?"

Maria breathed heavily.

"We got in line and got our popcorn. Zane and Jackie were fighting over the seats."

"How old are your kids?"

"Zane's six, Jackie's eight. We were going to see Wreck it Ralph. Halfway through the movie, someone yelled 'fire!' I didn't take it seriously until I saw the flames. We tried to get out! Peter told me and the kids to go on. By the time I looked back, he...he.."

She started hyperventalating and crying.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Hotch layed his hardned hand on her shoulder.

"We made it out. He didn't. Oh God. He died protecting us! He shouldn't have had to-!"

"Your husband was a hero," Hotch answered, "a Marine. He wanted to protect his children."

"He shouldn't have had to. It was too dangerous!"

"I know, I know. He took an oath to protect his country and family," Hotch assured.

"They wanna bury him at Arlington. But I don't have that kind of money!" she wailed.

"You let the FBI take care of that, alright?" Hotch said, "Now. Let's go back. Who shouted 'fire?'

"Some old guy," Maria answered, "he—he didn't make it either. People were trampling on him left and right."

"Did you see anyone suspiscious in the theater?" Hotch asked, "Did you see anyone smoking?"

"Yeah, there was some young guy. He was standing in the corner smoking a cigarettte. The staff told him to quit smoking or get out."

"Can you give me a good description of him?"

"No. No," Maria whispered, "he was in his mid twenties. That's all I know. The theater was too dark. Oh my God!" Maria exclaimed.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"He was right there this whole time! He was-" Maria was thrashing around in her chair.

"Shh. Shh. Mrs. Lopez. It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore," Hotch assured.

He grabbed her shoulders without thinking. Maria looked at him. His hands were rougher than rocks, but they felt safe. She felt safe.

"I'm sorry," Hotch apologized, "I didn't realize-"

"It's okay, Agent Hotchner," Maria said, "I didn't feel any pain. The only pain I feel right now is knowing the bastard who killed my husband is out there."

"Mrs. Lopez, rest assured, we will find whoever did this and bring him to justice."

"Oh, please, call me Maria. Only my students call me Mrs. Lopez."

"You teach?" Hotch asked.

"Second grade," Maria sniffed.

"Well, Maria, I will not rest until I find whoever is doing this."

He patted her arm and started out the door.

"Agent Hotchner?" Maria asked.

Hotch turned.

"You've made this personal, haven't you?"

Hotch nodded.

"When you catch this guy, can I know what happened?" She looked at his face.

"All in good time, Maria."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Did you get anything from Maria Lopez?" JJ asked

"She says she saw a Caucasian male in his mid-twenties smoking a cigarettte. The staff threatened to kick him out," Hotch answered.

"That fits," Morgan answered, "witnesses said they saw a guy smoking outside the doors of the Mexican restaurant."

"We have any cameras?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, there are cameras outside the barbeque joint across," Detective Leo answered.

"I'll have Garcia run facial recognition on him."

"What do you have Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Okay, I did some digging and found one guy who matches your profile. James Lewis. He's twenty three. Growing up, he was kicked out of school for starting fights. That school burned down. Police suspected James but they never had any evidence. Now, the guy seen in the surveilance cameras looks creepily like James Lewis and—oh no!"

"What is it Garcia?"

"He's one of the janitors at Mayfield High School!"

"Garcia, how is he a janitor? How did the school not know?" Hotch barked.

"Sir, he was never charged with the school fire. And aside from starting fights at school, he never had a criminal record. He also has a night job working at Applebees."

"Garcia, send us the address for Applebees," Hotch commanded, "let's go!"

James Lewis paced around Applebees with a cigarette in his hand. They would never suspect a thing. He smirked to himself. Before he could put the cigarettte on the ground he heard, "FBI! Show me your hands!"

James looked up and saw one angry FBI agent. His face was red and charred. He shot daggers at James through his eyes. James bolted.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled.

Without thinking, Hotch charged after the suspect.

"Hotch!" Rossi and Morgan called.

James tried to climb a fence, but Hotch pulled him down. Without thinking, Hotch's rough fist pounded into James' face.

"Ow," James laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Hotch growled, swinging into him again. It was as if a rock was hitting James.

"Hotch!" Rossi exclaimed, pulling him off of the suspect.

"Why did you do it?!" Hotch exclaimed.

"It was fun," James smirked.

"Watching people _burn_ is FUN?" Hotch snarled. If it wasn't for Rossi holding him back, Hotch would've done some major damage to the arsonist's face.

"What can I say?" James laughed.

Hotch stood over the man. He hoped his presence terrified him.

"Get him out of my sight," Hotch ordered.

Hotch put some bandages on his fists. They were going to be fine.

"Hey, Aaron," Rossi asked, "are you okay?"

"I wish people would quit asking me that! I'm fine!"

"You...lost control out there."

"I know, Dave," Hotch whined, "all I could see was Nathan Arnold and what he did to me—to all his victims." He buried his hands in his head.

"At least we got James Lewis before he hurt anyone else," Rossi assured.

"At what cost?" Hotch asked, "a wife lost her husband. Two kids lost their dad because they were going to the movies. People lost their lives for the simple task of eating out and going to school."

 _Speak of the devil_ Rossi thought. Maria Lopez walked in.

She approached the two agents.

"I heard you got him," she whispered.

"Yeah," Hotch said, "we got him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yeah, we got him," Hotch answered. He lead Maria into an interrogation room.

"So, uh, what happens now?" Maria asked.

"He's going away for a long time," Hotch answered, "he'll never see the light of day again."

Maria looked down, as if she was trying not to cry.

"What happened to your knuckles?" she asked.

Hotch grimaced.

"You beat that bastard to a pulp, didn't you?"

Hotch nodded.

"So, Agent Hotchner, uh, why did he do it?"

"Maria, are you sure you want to know?" Hotch asked gently.

"I have two kids!" Maria wailed, "how am I supposed to explain this to them?"

"Agent Rossi is in a room with him right now," Hotch said, "you should know that guys like James Lewis get off on seeing other people get hurt. He...thought it was fun."

"Oh my god!" Maria cried.

"Listen, listen," Hotch said, gently grabbing her shoulders, "your kids need to know that your husband was a hero. All you need to say is a bad guy did this and he won't be able to hurt them again."

"How do you know, Agent Hotchner? They still have nightmares from the fire."

"Listen to me Maria," Hotch commanded, "George Foyet. George Foyet was the man who killed my wife. My son survived because he hid in a chest in my office. He still has some nightmares about 'the bad guy who took Mommy away.' He knows the bad guy was George. But we light a candle every night and talk to his mommy in heaven."

"Oh! That's so sweet," Maria said, "is he better? And how are you after that?"

"I do fine," Hotch said, "all I'm saying is you might want to try that with your kids. When the time comes, you'll know what to say. And, you're going to want to blame yourself. I know I did for a while. But it wasn't your fault. He was protecting _you_ and your kids!" He turned to the door.

"Agent Hotchner?" Maria asked, "I want to apologize for before."

"Before?" Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"When I asked what happened to your face and hands. I didn't mean-"

"I know," Hotch said, "it catches a lot of people off guard." He chuckled.

"Can I?" Maria asked. She reached out to touch his hardened face.

"I promise you after the funeral, I will explain everything."

The trumpets sounded. _Taps._ God, she hated that song. Maria held her kids close as they lowered the flag. The funeral was a blur. War stories and eulogies were a blur. She'd heard it all before on the news. But, now it was real. Sgt. Peter Lopez didn't die on foreign soil. He died at home, his life cruelly cut short by a psychopath. And, that's what Maria couldn't take. She let the tears fall freely off her face. After the service, Grandma Lucy took the two children. In the back of the church was the B.A.U team. Aaron Hotchner carefully approached the woman.

"You and your team didn't have to do this," Maria said.

"I know, but Agent Rossi was a former Marine. And, I wanted to come anyway."

"I hate that song. Taps," Maria said.

"Listen, I promised you I'd explain everything," Hotch said.

"Now? But-"

"I'm a man who keeps my word. Is there a place where we can sit down?"

"The fires in Mayfield?" Maria asked, "is that why it's so personal to you?"

"It didn't happen here," Hotch answered, "it happened four months ago. We were working a case involving a man burning people with sulfuric acid. When we raided his house, he kidnapped me and..."

"He burned you with the acid, didn't he?" Maria asked.

Hotch nodded.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Maria screamed. After losing her husband and the other attacks in Mayfield, she was angry. What this agent went through made her all the more furious.

"Tell me you got him!"

"We got him," Hotch answered, "this was my first case where I've had to really interact with people. I'm still afraid I'll frighten witnesses or victims away. My hands don't help either."

"Well, you've helped me some," Maria put her hands in his.

Just then, Grandma Lucy and the kids came back.

"Mama, who is this?" eight year old Jackie asked.

"This is Agent Hotchner, with the FBI. He helped catch the bad guy."

"Hi, Agent Hotchner," Jackie said, shaking his hand.

Six year old Zane retreated and gave a small wave and a "hi."

"You'll have to excuse Jackie," Maria gave a small laugh, "she's never met a stranger! She's so bold and brave..." she choked.

"Zane's a little shy sometimes," Grandma Lucy said.

"I'm not shy!" Zane argued.

"I'll take the kids to the car," Grandma Lucy said, "meet me when you're done."

"I'm amazed your kids aren't afraid of me," Hotch said.

"They're just kids!" Maria exclaimed, "Zane's only six. And Jackie, well, she'll talk to anybody."

They stood around.

"I guess I better get going," Maria said, "thank you just isn't enough."

"It's all gonna be alright. If you need anything, any help with the kids, I'm here. I'm sure Jack would love to have a playdate."

"I don't know what to say Agent Hotchner!"

"I think after all that's happened, you can call me Aaron."

He smiled as Maria walked to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later, Maria was cleaning house. The kids were playing in the living room, trying to get some semblance of normalcy. Hotch suddenly found himself on her doorstep. The team had wrapped up, but he decided to stay for a day or two, abeit at the teasing of Rossi. He mustered up the courage to ring the doorbell. To his suprise, Jackie answered.

"Hello, Mr. Hotchner," she greeted.

"Hi, Jackie. Can you tell me where your mama is?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's cleaning house."

"Jackie!" Maria scolded, "what did I tell you about answering the door?" She stopped herself dead in her tracks.

"Aaron," she breathed, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, the team just wrapped up the investigation and I just happened to be here-"

"Right. And I've got ocean front property in Arizona," Maria snarked, "Zane! Come say hi to Mr. Hotchner!"

"Hi, Mr. Hotchner," Zane said sheepishly.

"Hi, Zane," he responded, "cool model car. My son Jack has a ton of those."

Zane just nodded.

"Zane, why don't you keep playing with your model cars? Jackie, could you dust the furniture while Mr. Hotchner and I talk?"

"So, why are you really here, Aaron?" Maria asked with a hint of a smile on her face.

He held up a bowl of tortelini.

"Well, I thought you might like some tortelini. Agent Rossi made this. I'm sure you've been getting food left and right, though."

"It looks really good," Maria said, "and yeah, I have been getting food. The Mardsens made us a bunch of cookies. They even gave Jackie and Zane some old clothes!"

"So...how are you really doing?" Hotch asked.

Maria sighed.

"Honeslty, it's hell. The quiet. When everyone's gone. When it's just me and the kids. It's rough. My friends and family can take my mind off of things, but when it's just me it's..." she put her face and her hands and started tearing up.

"Hey, hey," Hotch said, "it's okay. Let it all out."

"The kids are gonna be on summer break before long, and he's not...he's not gonna be there!"

Hotch pulled her close. She winced.

"I'm sorry if my hands..."

"No, no," Maria said, grabbing them, "I feel safe. I'm in more emotional pain right now because of..."

All Hotch had to do was pull her in again. Before he knew it, his shirt was wet.

"We've always gone on vacations during the summer, but now..."

"You can still do that," Hotch said, "listen. I know exactly what it's like. When Haley...died, I didn't know what to do either. It was lonley too, with just me and Jack. I even thought about quitting the B.A.U. I'm still learning how to be a single parent, but I _can_ tell you it does get easier."

"Yeah, but your monsters are dead. Foyet's gone. Arnold's gone."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. How did she know about the details about Foyet's death?

Maria must've known what she was thinking because she said, "When you told me about Foyet, I googled him. You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad?" Hotch asked, "How could I be mad? But that doesn't mean he doesn't show up in my dreams. I still have nightmares about Haley, or him going after Jack. Lately, I've been having nightmares about Arnold. He burns my whole body in these dreams. The whole team hates me and I'm a freak. I mean, my hands and face are bad enough."

Now, it was Maria's turn to comfort Hotch. He sacrificed a lot. He had to releive the most painful moments of his life to comfort her, and she felt so bad about it. He went from sounding like a big, strong, FBI agent to a little kid in a matter of minutes.

"Aaron. It's gonna be alright. And I'm sorry I'm making you relieve all these awful memories."

"No, no, Maria. It's alright. That's why we go through things, right? To help other people?"

"If it helps," Maria consoled, "you're not a freak. Anyone who can go through all that and still be one of the top FBI agents is pretty awesome in my book." She smiled, lightly.

In a matter of minutes, Maria was kissing Hotch's lips. She was touching his burned face.

"Maria, no." Hotch gently gripped her arms.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You're vunerable and lonely right now. It wouldn't be right."

Maria looked dejected.

"Trust me," Hotch soothed, "it's gonna be alright. _Please_ give it time."

Maria nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It was just a heat of the moment thing."

"I know. It happens. You need time to grieve and process all this because it will take a lot of time. I _promise_ you I will come see you in a few months."

"Few months?"

Hotch smiled at her.

"I'm getting my face fixed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, how was your 'buisness'?" Rossi smirked.

"It was nothing," Hotch denied, "I simply told her I was going to get my face fixed."

"Right, and I went to school with Frank Sinatra," Rossi quipped.

"It was nothing, Dave!" Hotch exclaimed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, when _are_ you going to get your face fixed?"

"I have an appointment with Dr. McEntire tommorow. We're gonna try to do it sometime next week."

Hotch just grinned.

"So, it appears that the burns have healed enough. We can operate on them and remove a large chunk of them," Dr. McEntire observed.

"A large chunk?" Hotch asked.

"A _very_ large chunk," Dr. McEntire emphasized, "you will look much like what you did before the attack. In fact, the only thing that might remain is a scar down your face. Of course, you'll have to have a skin graft. That'll take out _some_ of the roughness."

"What about my hands?"

"There's good news and bad news. We can _try_ , but the burns are very deep. Also, we have to worry about the loss of sensation. There..might not be much hope for you there."

Meanwhile, Maria was sitting down on the couch. Her mind drifted off to thoughts about the burned agent. He did so much for her. They had so much in common. Her mind drifted off to the last thing he said, "I'm getting my face fixed." Without thinking, she picked up the phone.

"Yes, I need to speak to SSA Aaron Hotchner..."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but he's not available. Who is speaking?"

"Maria Lopez. I'm a...friend of Agent Hotchner."

"Hotch, you got a phone call," Garcia said, "Maria Lopez just called."

Hotch was taken aback. Nevertheless, he smiled.

"I'll return the call. Excuse me."

"Somebody's got some 'splanin' to do," Garcia chastised.

"Maria!" Hotch exclaimed, "why did you call?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing. Quite frankly, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Are you-"

"Yes, I'm getting my face fixed next Monday."

"That's—that's great!" Maria stammered.

"Listen, Maria, I know you're worried about me, but you can't be calling here."

"I just wanted-"

"Ever since Peter passed, you've been lonely. You've been down in the dumps. I get that. Look, as soon as I recover, I _promise_ I'll come see you."

Maria's face brightened. It didn't take a profiler to "see" it on the other end.

"How long is recovery?" she asked.

"About three months."

"Oh. That's—that's a long time."

Hotch chuckled.

" _Maybe_ if it all goes well, you and the kids can come see me."

"I would love that."

"In the meantime, hold tight. You've got this."

"Everybody in the conference room," Hotch commanded.

The team sat down and groaned, anticipating a case.

"On Monday, I will have facial reconstructive surgery," Hotch started, "the recovery process is three months. During those three months, Rossi will be the Acting Unit Chief."

The team cheered and clapped. Hotch smiled and blushed, though with his face, it didn't look like a blush at all.

"So, are you gonna be good as new Bossman?" Garcia asked.

"Mostly," Hotch smiled, "I'll have a skin graft. I'll look almost normal. There'll be some rough patches of skin, but it should be much smoother now. My hands might be a problem." He grimaced.

"Still no go, huh?" Morgan asked.

"The doctor's more concerned about me losing my feeling and that will definetly pose a problem."

"So...how does Maria fit itnto all of this?" Prentiss asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Hotch, we all see it," Morgan said, "you work with profilers for Pete's sake. Even Garcia knew something was up when she called!"

"I promised her I'd see her when I recovered."

"Right. Uh huh," Rossi said, "Sure."

"Would you cut it out, Dave?!"

"You know, I think this calls for a party!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Relax mama," Morgan said, "let the man recover first."

"Hotch, we love you regardless of what you look like," JJ said.

"You're the handsomest man I know," Prentiss said.

"Prentiss, save that for Maria," JJ quipped.

"Guys..." Hotch chastised, using his famous "Hotch glare."

"Think about it this way," Reid said, "we get an improved Hotch, although I would want you burned or not.

Reid received stares.

Okay, that is TOTALLY not what I meant!"

"I can't thank you enough for sticking with me through this tough time. We're a family and that's what we do. I hope my touch won't hurt as much!"

The team snickered.

"Yes guys, Maria _might_ visit me. Now can we drop it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today was the day. Today was the day of the surgery. The disfigured, burned Aaron Hotchner would cease to exist. His rock hard hands would be a thing of the past and his face would look brand new. And he was damn exicted about it. Rossi drove him to the hospital.

"Are you ready?" Rossi asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hotch replied.

He sat in his hospital room for an hour. Surgery prep was always a big pain in the butt.

"So Agent Hotchner, we will start by removing your burns," the doctor explained, "then we will do a skin graft. It'll be like you were never disfigured."

Hotch beamed. Rossi never seen him smile so bright.

"We won't do any surgery on the hands, but we'll graft it. We will smooth it over. You'll only have a few rough patches."

"Not like it is now?" Hotch asked.

"More like calloused hands from working too hard," the doctor chuckled, "not rock hard."

Hotch sighed.

"I guess there's just one thing left to say."

"What will that be Agent Hotchner?"

"Let's do this."

Four grueling hours. Two hours to remove all the burns and replace the skin and two hours to deal with the hands. Rossi called the team and the team paced around nervously. Would he come out alive? Would he even look the same? Finally, the doctor came in.

"You may see Agent Hotchner now. Actually, he's been asking for you guys. You must be pretty important to him."

"We're his FBI team," Rossi answered.

"Follow me."

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled and ran to fist bump him. He didn't have to rub his hands afterwards.

"So, did I hurt you again?" Hotch chuckled.

"No man, not this time," Morgan answered.

"How do I..how do I look?" Hotch asked.

Rossi held up a mirror.

"Wow!" Hotch laughed, "I look good as new!"

"It's like the attack never happened," Reid commented.

"I have a scar on my face," Hotch noticed.

"It's just one," Reid said.

"Yeah, it'll always be there."

"You hardly notice it," Prentiss said, poking at his face.

"How does it feel?" JJ asked.

"My skin feels tight, like I got a Botox injection. My skin looks older, too."

"The tightness will go away," Reid said.

"You still look handsome, though," a voice said.

"Maria!" Hotch exclaimed.

Maria ran to hug Hotch.

"Ooh, be careful," he gently scolded, "still recovering."

"Mr. Hotchner, are you gonna be alright?" Jackie asked.

"I'll be fine." He smiled.

"We'll give you guys some privacy," Rossi said.

"So, how did you find me?" Hotch asked.

"Me and the kids were at the gift shop looking around and I heard you were here," Maria answered.

"Right," Hotch snarked, "and I'm really the Phantom of the Opera. How did you _really_ find me?"

"Oh, a little birdy told me," she giggled, michseviously.

Hotch glanced. It didn't take a profiler to figure out the "little birdy" was one Penelope Garcia.

"So, how are you feeling, Aaron?" Maria asked.

"Like I just got out of surgery," Hotch quipped.

"Understandable," Maria shrugged.

They took in the silence for a few minutes. Hotch reached out and grabbed his wallet.

"Uh-uh-uh, Agent Hotchner," Maria scolded, "I don't think you're supposed to be getting up."

"Oh, I'm just getting a picture!" He lightly slapped Maria on the back. She laughed and it didn't hurt one bit.

"Oh my!" Maria mock-gasped, "whos' the big, strong sexy FBI agent in THIS picture?"

Hotch laughed.

"That's me, before the..."

Maria gazed into his face.

"The doctors didn't miss a beat with you. You look exactly like you did before!"

She leaned in to kiss him when...

"Daddy!" Jack yelled and threw his arms around him.

"They fixed your boo-boo!"

"Yeah," Hotch laughed, "no more boo boos. They're all gone."

Jack kissed his face.

The doctor walked in.

"Agent Hotchner, you are undergoing an amazing recovery. I'm glad you have support of good friends and family."

Hotch looked around at everyone who was in the room with him.

"Yeah, I do."

"In a couple of days, actually, you can go home."

"Aaron, that's amazing!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yay!" Jack agreed.

"I think this is cause for a celebration," Maria said, "Doctor, if it's okay, can Aaron, the kids, and I go down to the cafteria and get some lunch?"

"I'm sure Agent Hotchner is well enough for that," the doctor smiled, "he's lucky to have a wife like you."

Aaron and Maria exchanged confused glances before trotting to the cafteria with the three kids.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I can't believe the doctor thought we were married," Maria laughed.

Hotch laughed too and blushed.

"Hey, my team's been giving me a hard time ever since I met you!"

They both laughed as they ate their lunch.

"Daddy, daddy," Jack interrupted, "look what I made you!"

"Jack, that's wonderful," Hotch praised.

"I made it in my art class for you," Jack explained, "so you would be able to look at nice things in the hospital."

"That's great, Jack!"

Hotch pulled his son into a hug. Quite frankly, he didn't know what the picture was supposed to be, but he wasn't gonna tell Jack that.

Maria looked at it.

"Jack, I can't believe you drew this all by yourself."

Jack proudly nodded.

"I drew a picture of my Daddy and sent it up to heaven with him," Zane piped up.

"My mommy's in heaven, too," Jack answered.

Both of the adults tensed up. Who better than Uncle Dave Rossi to diffuse an awkward situation?

"Uncle Dave!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hey, Jack!"

He looked at the other kids.

"Hey Jackie and Zane. Watcha doin'?"

"Just eating, Agent Rossi," Jackie replied.

"I think you can call me Uncle Dave, now, okay?" Rossi asked.

"Okay!"

"Hey, Dave, can you take Jack outside?" Hotch asked, "Maria and I need to talk."

"Sure, and I'll take Jackie and Zane, if that's alright with you," he said nodding to Maria.

"Okay kids?" the hammy FBI agent said, "who wants ice cream?!"

"Me!" they exclaimed.

"The kids seem to be really hitting off," Maria noted.

"Well, they have similar expereinces to us," Hotch remarked.

"I enjoyed lunch. I think the kids did, too," Maria said, "I'm glad you're getting better."

Hotch sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, Maria. As much as I love doing this, I think we should remain friends."

"We are friends," Maria furrowed her eyebrows.

Hotch chuckled.

"I'm a profiler. I know when someone has feelings for me. And," he said, tapping on her nose, "I believe you do."

Maria looked down and blushed.

"Well, who wouldn't?" she choked, "you're charming and polite. And we just relate to one another."

"I know," Hotch replied, "I also know you are greiving the death of Peter. I know you are extremely lonely right now. You're not used to this."

"Don't profile me, Aaron-" she cried.

"Listen, I love you, too. But, ever since the murder, you've latched onto me. I can't say I blame you."

"But you don't think I'm ready."

"I _know_ you're not ready. I made the same mistake with Beth."

By this point, Maria was sobbing.

"Do you think there's still a chance for us? Do you think you could be attracted to me?"

Hotch wiped the tears from her eyes and cupped her face.

"Maria, I'm already attracted to you," he laughed, "your smile, the way you work hard for your kids, and I agree. There is a connection between us. But, you need more time. You need time to properly grieve for your husband, and that can't happen in just weeks, or when you have a new relationship."

Maria nodded. She understood what he was saying.

"I understand," she said.

"Good. Because when the time is right for us, you'll know. We'll know. I _would_ like to be your friend. I want to be someone you can talk to. Hell, the kids have already connected."

"I think I'd like that," she smiled.

She ran up to hug him.

"If the time is right...we'll see where this goes." He grinned.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"The doctors said I can go home now," Hotch finally said.

"That was quick!"

"It was much sooner than anyone expected. I'll still have to recover at home."

"Maybe I can take care of you!" Maria exclaimed. If she was being trutthful, she should be taking care of Hotch, not the other way around.

"If that's the case, then wheel me out, Maria."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Home sweet home!" Maria exclaimed as she led Hotch into the house.

"Maria, I can walk, thank you very much," Hotch quipped sarcastically.

"Oh, you!" She lightly punched him on the shoulder.

She handed Hotch a pillow as he sat down on the couch.

"Maria, I swear, I'm _fine_ ," Hotch insisted.

Maria "fake-pouted."

"The question is whether or not _you're_ fine," Hotch said.

Maria sat down and sighed.

"It's hard you know," she said, "being a single parent of two kids. My mom's got 'em for the afternoon. After the kids vistied you, she took 'em shopping. Get their mind off of things, you know."

"It gets easier as time goes on," Hotch replied, "I'm still learning with Jack. And, of course, the attack was a major bump in the road but..."

"You got through it," she pointed out.

"I know it doesn't seem like you'll get through it, but you will."

Maria bitterly laughed and said, "You know, with Peter being gone so much, I should be used to it by now."

"It hasn't sunk in yet, has it?"

Maria whispered, "No."

"And you miss having someone around."

"How do I explain to the kids that Daddy is never coming back?"

Both sat in silence. Neither of them knew how to answer, not even Hotch knew what to say.

"They'll have questions," Hotch finally answered, "when they're older, they will probabbly want to know what happened. When the time comes, you'll be able to tell them."

Maria wiped her eye. They didn't speak for about ten minutes and she said, "You know, Peter and I met in high school. He was in my biology class. He was my lab partner. He never wanted to do the work, though. He thought dissected frogs was gross. Guess who got the job of dissecting everything?"

Maria and Hotch laughed.

"Oh!" Hotch exclaimed.

"Does it hurt to laugh?" she asked.

"Yeah, my skin feels tight. Doctor says it'll heal."

"Sorry."

"You'll hold onto those memories for a long time," Hotch said, and despite the pain, a smile broke out.

"You've got to be careful with your face if you want the recovery process to speed up."

"So," Maria began, "I have called a local psychologist and scheduled an appointment. I also scheduled one for the kids, too."

"Maria, that's great!" Hotch exclaimed, "I did that with Jack, too. Really seemed to help him."

"I just need to work through some things," Maria said, looking up at him. He knew what "those things" were.

"Hey, hey. If everything goes well, I will be waiting."

"I really do need to grieve for Peter without..."

"You'll find a way," Hotch said, "and if you need Garcia to run background on the pyschologist, I will be more than happy to have her do it."

Grabbing her jacket, Maria replied, "I just might take you up on that. Goodbye, Aaron. Remember, I'll be here if you need me. I'm just a phone call away."

"I'll be here, too," he said.

"No, you need to focus on your recovery, mister," she chastised.

"I meant what I said," he called after her, "I'll be waiting." _Always_ he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(3 months later)

Three months was a long time, or so it seemed to Hotch. He couldn't keep still and found himself working the cases from his office at two in the morning, even when Rossi told him not to. At least he had Jack to keep in line. Hotch enjoyed reading stories to Jack and making chicken alfredo with him. Maria ocassionally dropped by to deliver food, or to bring Zane and Jackie for a playdate. It did the kids good to get out of the house. Of course, the two texted back and forth. So far, Maria's sessions went well. She brought pictures of Peter with her to the session. They talked about the fire and the rebuilding of the Princess Theater. Maria hoped she'd be able to take Zane and Jackie there...eventually. The kids got along great with the pyschologist and they even took up basketball, per the pyschologist's suggestion. Maria started having girls' night with her mom and her best friend, Jana.

"My pyschologist ain't no fool," Maria said one afternoon, "she's convinced I have a 'man in my life' and she wants to know who he is."

"Have you told her about me?" Hotch asked.

Maria figited.

"No...not really," she stumbled, "I told her about how the FBI helped me and how they caught the guy."

"You'll be able to tell her next session."

"I hope so," she smiled, "at least, I plan to."

"Just...don't tell her anything embarassing, alright?" Hotch asked.

He stifled a chuckle.

"Don't worry Agent Hotchner," Maria laughed, "your secrets are safe with me. At least, until I get done with all my sessions. I have four more left to go."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Never in Aaron Hotchner's life had he been so happy to walk through the Bureau doors. As much as he loved being home with Jack, he got a little stir crazy not being able to do anything. Today was going to be his first case back...or so he thought.

"SURPRISE!" the whole team yelled as Hotch walked through the round table room.

"Guys, not again," he laughed. He didn't mean it. He appreciated their efforts.

"Come on man, you know we couldn't resist," Morgan said, "besides, no one says no to Penelope Garcia."

"I made your favorite German chocolate cake!" Garcia exclaimed, all but shoving it at him.

"Garcia, I can't thank you enough," Hotch responded, "you know you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, I know. JJ and Prentiss helped me out," she said, "and I also made some snickerdoodle cookies for one special lady to give to her."

"Garcia, how did you know Maria's favortie cookies were snickerdoodles?" the Unit Chief asked in mock suspiscion.

Garica stepped back. Hotch knew that Garcia hacked into Maria's credit card history. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Speaking of which, how is the lovely lady?" Rossi asked.

Ignoring the mocking tone, Hotch responded, "She's doing fine. She's seeing a psychologist to help her with the grief."

"And?" Morgan prompted.

"And nothing!"

The team murmured "yeah" and "uh-huhs."

"Look, she took me home after the surgery, which went really well. The tightness in my skin has gone away," he explained, trying to get out of the conversation.

"And, did she take that tightness away, if you know what I mean? Or was 'something else' tight?" Rossi asked.

Hotch shot his best friend his deadly "Hotch glare."

"Rossi, I am ashamed of you," he chastised in mock anger, "We are _just_ friends. We have agreed to be just friends until the time is right. If her therapy sessions go well, we'll see what happens. I am open to a romantic relationship."

The team nodded and smiled.

"I said ' _we'll see_ ,' Hotch emphasized, "now can we _please_ eat the cake and talk about something else?"

The team just laughed and Hotch shook his head. As they sat at the table eating the cake, Hotch thought _profilers. Don't you just love 'em? They're so nosy._ He couldn't fault them. It was their job to be nosy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(2 months later)

The team finished up the latest case and was heading home on the jet. As Rossi and Hotch were playing chess, Hotch's phone rang.

"Aaron?" Maria asked.

"Maria, how are you?" Hotch responded back. Rossi just smirked.

"I'm good, you?"

"I finished up all my sessions and the shrink cleared me," she replied, "the shrink also cleared the kids, too."

"That's—that's great," Hotch said, "we're just coming home from a case."

"I was thinking maybe we could go get cofee sometime. You know, catch up. How's your face feeling?"

"All the tightness has gone away. I feel as good as new," he answered.

"I knew you'd heal up quickly. Why don't you and Jack come down to Mayfield for the weekend?"

"Maria, we're just getting back," he laughed.

Maria fake pouted.

"I know."

"Why don't you let me rest up tonight and Jack and I can drive down there Friday morning?"

"That sounds good. See you then!"

 _Click_.

"Impromptu trip to Mayfield?" Rossi asked.

The corners of Hotch's lip twisted.

"Yes."

"Mr. Hotchner!" Jackie and Zane cried out as he walked in the door.

"Aaron," Maria gushed, "you look..." She stopped when she realized there were three kids in the house.

"Stunning, handsome?" Hotch teased, "Jack, you remember Miss Maria. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," Jack waved.

"You remember Jackie and Zane, don't you?" Maria asked.

"Hey!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Hey, back," Jack said.

"Zane, why don't you go show Jack his room and after that, we'll go to Columbus Belmont Park?"

"Jack loves to go to the park," Hotch said.

"Oh so do Jackie and Zane. Ooh! I packed a picnic lunch!" she exclaimed.

"Wow," Hotch quipped, "you are prepared."

"Aaron, I'm a second grade teacher. A teacher's always prepared."

"Whee!" the children exclaimed as Maria pushed them on the swing.

"Watch out on the monkey bars, Jack!" Hotch called, "Don't fall!"

"I won't, Dad!" Jack said, a little annoyed.

"You're such a good dad," Maria gushed.

"I know I'm a little overprotective of him," he grimaced, "ever since Foyet, I've always been afraid to let him out of my sight."

"Aaron, I do the same thing." Maria said, "don't feel bad. We both know how that goes."

"It's a beautiful day," Hotch commented, "why don't we sit down and have that picnic lunch and then we can feed the crust to the birds? Jack always liked that."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Hotchner," Zane replied, eavesdropping.

"Why not, Zane?" Hotch asked.

"The ducks and geese here are mean. You're lucky if they don't bite you."

The five of them were spread out on the blanket eating sandwiches, laughing, and talking.

"Remember the time you got your days mixed up and went to school in your pajamas, Jack?" Hotch asked.

"Dad, I told you not to bring that up again!" his son chided.

"I'm sorry, son, but your mom and I thought it was funny!"

Maria was stifling a chuckle.

"I kinda think it is, too," Maria laughed.

Hotch faux-glared at Maria.

"What, you think it's funny too!" she retorted.

They were so busy laughing that they didn't notice the goose waddling up to the blanket. It saw Maria's breadcrumbs.

"HONK!" the goose exclaimed, trying to take it out of her hand.

"No, you're not getting this," the mother scolded.

The goose didn't think so. He lunged at Maria, getting in her hair. Maria screamed and ran around the park, the goose chasing after her.

"AARON! JACK! HELP!" she exclaimed.

"Come on kids," Hotch said, "let's go help her."

"AHHH!" Maria screamed, running to the car and slamming the door.

"AARON!" she called.

Hotch and the kids ran into the car. The goose was on the car, flapping its wings. The kids plus Hotch were laughing out loud.

"That wasn't funny!" Maria exclaimed.

"I'm sorry honey," the normally composed Unit Chief said, "but it kinda is." He lost all composure.

"We should've sent that into America's Funniest Home Videos!" Zane exclaimed.

When Maria calmed down and looked at her hair, it was a mess.

"Oh," she moaned, "the damn goose messed up my hair."

"Cheese," Zane said and snapped a picture.

"Maria, I didn't know you were afraid of birds," Hotch said.

"Oh, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, sweetie," Maria smiled.

"Payback's a bitch," Hotch retorted.

"Oh!" Maria groaned, slapping him on the shoulder, "let's just get out of here!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Maria and Hotch soon found themselves at Sweet Cece's with the kids in tow. After the bird incident, they really needed some good frozen yogurt.

"Mmm, strawberry shortcake," Maria moaned as she took a bite out of her yogurt, "this is the best. Peter got this every time we came."

"May I?" Hotch asked. He took a bite of it with his spoon.

"And I can see why," he quipped, "it's delicious."

"What did you get, Aaron?" Maria asked.

"Blueberry," Hotch answered.

The kids were eating their treats and playing in the kids area right across from the couple. They were the only ones in the store.

"The new Princess Theater is open," Maria said, absentmindedly.

"Do you and the kids wanna go see a movie?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe tommorow," she answered quickly.

"Last time we went to the theater-"

"I know," Hotch said, "but life goes on. Time passes. You're doing so well, Maria. You completed your sessions. You can do this. Besides, they're showing _The Lion King_ in 3-D. You don't wanna deprive your kids of a great Disney movie, do you?" Hotch joked.

"But-"

Hotch put a finger to her lips.

"I will be right there the whole time. And we're going to sing "Hakuna Matata" like there's no tommorow. And after that, we will go for Mexican food. Capiche?"

"Capiche," Maria said.

Then, slowly, Hotch leaned in and kissed her. He pecked her on the face.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day," Maria snarked, "SSA Aaron Hotchner cracks a joke and kisses me—in the same day!"

The five of them walked slowly into the theater. The kids were squabbling over seats. Jack was trying to be the negoiator.

"Hey, I'll sit on the end so you two can sit together," Jack said.

"But then you'll block the view," Jackie argued.

"Jackie, listen to Jack," Maria sighed, "he's the son of an FBI agent. He knows what he's talking about.

Maria was grabbing onto Hotch's hand as they walked to their seats.

Then, the lights went down. Maria grabbed onto Hotch's arm.

"It's alright, I'm here," he assured.

"It's so dark," she whispered.

"I know. Shh. The movie's starting," he whispered.

The kids sang every song. Pretty soon, the whole theater was singing _I Just Can't Wait to Be King._ Well, everyone except Jack. He'd never seen the movie.

"You have sheltered Jack so much!" Maria laughed.

"That's one of the things Haley and I regret," Hotch remarked, "he was more into superheroes."

"I'm right here," Jack whispered, "and it ain't my fault I don't know the songs!"

"That was amazing!" Jack exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like it," Zane answered.

Maria was bawling.

" _The Circle of Life_ and _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ get me everytime," she wailed.

Hotch pulled her into a hug. They both knew that was only part of the reason why she was crying.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed to all three children, "we made it!"

They ran and hugged her. Hotch was amazed that Jack had taken to Maria so well.

"And Aaron-" she ran over and kissed him.

"GROSS!" all three kids exclaimed at the same time.

Hotch laughed and said, "I think this calls for a little celebration at _Los Pinos._

"Me too," Maria sighed, "I need a burrito."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When dinner was over and they got back to the Mexican restaurant, Hotch and Maria settled in the living room and the kids went to Zane's room to play the Wii. Jack took to the Wii really fast and was beating Zane at bowling!

"Jack seems to like that Wii," Maria said.

"He's asked for one every Christmas, but it's just too expensive," Hotch replied, "in fact..."

"In fact, what?" Maria asked.

"That's one of the things Haley and I argued about all the time, well, besides my work," he whispered.

"She had a hard time with your job?" Maria asked.

"It wasn't her fault," Hotch said, "it's just, I was gone so long. I never got to spend much time with or her Jack. Something had to give eventually." He sighed.

Maria rubbed his back.

"I'm sure she understood," Maria said, " I know how it is when your husband's gone all the time. I'm sure she thought she was doing what was best for Jack."

"Yeah," Hotch said, "have parent who's always there. And then, my job got her killed and almost got Jack killed."

"Aaron Hotchner, you stop that this instant!" Maria scolded, "George Foyet killed her, not your job, and definetly NOT you."

"But it was _because_ of my job."

"Foyet was a sicko," Maria countered, "and it didn't matter to him anyway. If it wasn't you or Haley, it would've been someone else. He didn't care either way."

Hotch nodded.

"The last thing she told me was to show Jack how to love. To promise her. Gee, I wonder how she would feel now, turning into a disfigured monster." There was an air of bitterness in his voice.

"But you beat him!" Maria exclaimed, "you got the burns fixed and you beat that pathetic excuse for a human being. And you're the handosmest FBI agent ever! Arnold liked to see people get hurt for his own enjoyment. Don't let him win, Aaron. Hell, I was just going to the movies with my kids and husband. But my psychologist told me things happen for a reason. People are placed in our lives for a reason."

She looked straight into Hotch's eyes and touched his face. All evidence that he had been attacked was gone except for two tiny red marks. She wiped away his tears.

"You said it yourself, Aaron," Maria whispered, "one day at a time."

"One day at a time," Hotch repeated.

"If it's any consolation, the kids are upstairs playing the Wii," Maria consoled, "Both of us are pretty overprotective parents now." She chuckled.

"I've gotten better," Hotch said.

"I probbably won't," Maria laughed.

"You will," Hotch said, "I know there are monsters in this world, but I know there are good people. Jack has two best friends at school and a wonderful teacher."

"Jackie and Zane hang out with two of the neighborhood kids. Gosh, how do you do it, Aaron? With your job, it must be hard not to see monsters on every corner."

"Sometimes Foyet or Arnold show up in my nightmares," Hotch answered, "but when I wake up, the first thing I do is go in Jack's room and he's sound asleep."

The couple was worn out from their sob sessions. Hotch's and Maria's shirts were both soaked.

"So," Hotch cleared his throat, "you wanna see a picture of Haley?" He reached into his wallet.

"I thought you'd never ask," Maria quipped.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, "she's gorgeous."

"There's a reason why she got the female lead in _Pirates of Penzance_. I only audtioned just to get close to her. I'm a terrible actor."

"Aaron!"

"Me and every other guy."

They laughed.

"So, this is Peter in the Marines," Maria said.

"No wonder he climbed up the ranks," Hotch said.

"Oh, that ain't nothing. This is is high school picture."

She pulled out a picture of a boy sticking out his tounge and making a "cuckoo" sign.

"Remember when I told you he was my lab partner and he wanted to put all the work on me?"

Hotch nodded.

"Well, Peter was THE class clown. He got in trouble for EVERYTHING. Seriously If someone pulled a prank, you can bet he did it!"

Hotch laughed out loud and said, "Well, then he was the total opposite of me. I was the good student."

"Oh!" Maria exclaimed, lightly punching him.

"Hey, I lucked out in the end," she laughed, "and so did you. Guess the other guys in that play didn't stand a chance."

Hotch smirked.

Then, suddenly, Maria and Hotch inched closer to one another for a deep, long, and passionate kiss.

"Well, that was something!" Maria exclaimed, "Aaron, I didn't know you could...I mean..."

"Believe it or not, I have wanted to do that for a long time."

"Well, then, you sir, are a gentleman. One of the few out there."

The couple looked up and heard the Wii music playing."

"They have so much fun," Maria gushed, plopping her head down on Hotch's shoulder.

"They have a great mother who knows how to have fun. And they have a guardian angel who knew all about fun!" Hotch laughed.

"And they have a guardian angel who can always show them how to love. If there is an afterlife, I bet Peter and Haley would be smiling proudly at those children.'"

Hotch pulled her close to the couch and they fell asleep in each others' arms. _Maybe she's right_ Hotch thought. _Maybe I have fufilled my promise to Haley._ Maybe Maria can teach him how to love again. After all, they were two broken pieces. They just needed to come together and complete the puzzle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Maria streched and woke up next to Hotch.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Hotch said and kissed her lips.

"Do you want me to start breakfast?" Maria asked.

"Uh, pancakes would be nice," Hotch answered, "Jack! Jackie! Zane! What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"I want waffles, daddy," Jack said.

"Pancakes," Jackie and Zane responded simultaneously.

"Pancakes and waffles it is then," Maria answered.

The five of them ate breakfast, laughing and talking and sharing funny stories. After they cleaned up, Hotch put on his coat.

"Do you really have to go?" Maria asked.

"I'm afraid so," he smiled sadly, "I have work Monday."

"I know. I have to start getting lesson plans together for twenty students. Ugh," she groaned.

"I love it, though," she added, "it's just stressful."

"Same here," Hotch replied. Grabbing her cheeks, he said, "I will come see you whenever I can. Maybe next weekend, you and the kids can come to DC."

"I would love to do that!"

"Well, it's settled. I'll see you next week."

The next weekend, Maria and the kids packed up their things and headed to DC. She was really going to enjoy staying with Hotch. And, going to DC would be an excellent educational opportunity for the kids. They'd get to see all the sights.

"Maria!" Hotch exclaimed.

"Aaron, I'm so glad to finally see you!"

"What, you're already having Hotch withdrawals?" Hotch teased, "you saw me just a week ago!"

"Hotch withdrawals?" Maria snarked, "Really?"

"Oh, go set your stuff down," he said, lightly jabbing her on the arm.

"I can't believe we're in DC," Maria exclaimed, "the kids will love it."

"I wanna go to the Statue of Liberty," Zane said.

"Sweetie, that's in New York," Maria corrected, "but we're gonna see the monuments and eat and shop and it's gonna be fun!"

The day was so much fun. Oh sure, Hotch and Jack saw the monuments a thousand times each day, but it was worth it when Zane and Jackie's face lit up and Jackie wanted to climb it. Hotch, being the FBI agent had to explain that it was too dangerous. The kids got to see the Constitution and the Declaration of Independence. Jessica even watched the kids that night so that Maria and Hotch could have a nice dinner together.

"We need to do this more often," Maria said.

"Well, we can make it a weekly thing," Hotch replied, "I'll go to your place for one weekend, and you come to my place. We can call each other in between."

"Won't that be hard, though?" Maria asked, nibbling on his ear.

"It might, but we can make it work."

"I've done it before," she replied.

"I sucked at it."

"Stop that, Aaron Hotchner," Maria said, "you did not suck at it. You are a wonderful man and when you love someone, well, anything's possible." She started kissing his face.

"Maria, no," he admonished.

"Scar?" she asked.

She examined the two scars that remained from the attack.

"Aaron, you hardly know that they're there. They're that tiny. _Please_."

He sighed and gave in.

"The only one who notices that is you. And you are already handsome anyway."

"You really think so?" Hotch asked.

"I know so. Please. Let me prove that to you."

She kissed him and Hotch returned that kiss.

"You are a beautiful woman, Maria," Hotch said. He kissed her back. The kissing turned into something more and pretty soon, they were wrapped up in each other. Maybe they needed this. Maybe Hotch could let go of his scars. They both had scars, but right now, they were one. And that was how they wanted it to stay.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(1 year later)

The cases piled up. Hotch would go after the bad guys. The school year started for Maria and she was dealing with twenty second graders. Nevertheless, Hotch and Maria always made time for each other. They called each other on the phone daily, and every weekend or break, they would see one another. Maria made time for Peter, taking the kids to visit his grave and talking to them about the fire. Hotch took Jack to visit his mommy on every important day. One day, when Hotch and Maria were snuggled in bed at her house, Maria asked a question.

"Do you think everything happens for a reason, Aaron?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered, "what made you ask that?"

"Sometimes I wonder what if Peter was still alive. Would I have even met you?"

"Maria, there are some questions we don't know the answer to. I often wonder what would've happened if I hadn't gone to Arnold's warehouse. What if I hadn't been attacked?"

"If you hadn't been attacked, you wouldn't have worked that arson case here, which means you probbably wouldn't have met me."

"I might have," Hotch answered, "it just would've been...different. You would've been just another witness, another victim, but you're so much more than that."

"And you would've been just one more FBI guy," Maria responded, "but, we related to each other somehow."

"Mmm, you know the saying 'bad things happen to good people?'" Hotch asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, good things happen to good people and bad things happen to good people so good people can come together."

Maria looked at him.

"That made no sense whatsoever, did it?" Hotch laughed.

"No, I liked it!" Maria laughed, "I still think you are the handsomest FBI agent."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, dear," Hotch laughed.

Maria just laughed and pulled him close to her. In was in that moment, that Hotch knew what he had to do.

It was a beautiful day at the park. It was a beautiful day for two lovebirds to be all over each other. Hotch and Maria had a picnic lunch of hamburgers and hotdogs. It made them both feel like a little kid again. For dessert, they had choclate cake.

"I'm so glad we did this," Maria said, her mouth full of cake, "it's such a beautiful day. The sky is blue and the temperature is warm."

"The sun is shining," Hotch commented, "and it really brings out your facial features and your long black hair. This day is beautiful, but Maria, you are beautiful." He tousseled her hair and got down on one knee.

Maria gasped.

"Maria, I know it's been a rough year for both of us. We've had loss, but we found love together. And Dave helped me pick out this ring, so Maria Lopez, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Maria cried through tears, "yes!" Hotch picked her up and twirled her around.

"I can't believe it! We're gonna be a family!" she exclaimed, "Oh Aaron, are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart. It hasn't been easy, and it never will be, but with you by my side, we can get through it."

Maria cried.

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna be Maria Hotchner now. Oh, Aaron!"

"I love you so much," Hotch whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Aaron...did Dave really help you pick out that ring?"

Hotch sighed and laughed.

"To be honest, the team's been teasing me about it ever since I had surgery. When I told the team I was finally gonna propose, they went nuts. Garcia was tracking down ring shops and Dave was helping me with the ring. Reid doesn't know what the big deal about a ring is and Garcia wants to plan the whole thing."

Maria laughed and then asked, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since you visited me in DC," Hotch smiled. He held out his hand and Maria took it.

"Come on, let's go home now," he said and carried her bridal style to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The bells were ringing and the flowers were all arranged pretty. Maria Lopez was in a beautiful white dress that went down to the floor. Soon, she would become Maria Lopez-Hotchner. Aaron Hotchner stood at the altar in a fancier version of one of his many suits. Jack and Zane stood holding the rings and Jackie was gracefully scattering flowers.

"I can't believe how beautiful she is," Hotch whispered to the preacher.

Maria's mother and two best friends sat in the front row on the right, and the BAU team sat behind her.

Maria marched down the aisle to that old familiar tune and Hotch was trying not to cry.

As the preacher read the love poems, Hotch and Maria were looking at each other. They were too busy gawking at one another with adoring eyes. Jack handed Hotch his ring and he slipped it on Maria's finger, saying, "I promise to love you and cherish you until death do us part. Maria, I never thought I could love a woman after Haley, but you proved me wrong. I want to be able to wake up with you every morning and be a dad to Jackie and Zane. I'll never replace Peter, but I hope to be half as good. I guess I've learned from the orignal." He laughed.

"Oh, Aaron," Maria cried, "I want all that. I want to be the woman that you come home to after you catch the bad guys. You keep the world safe for our kids and everyone else. I promise to love you and cherish you until death do us part—because I know it's not easy. I'm just glad you gave me a chance."

"Me too, Maria," Hotch answered, "I'm glad you accepted me even...after my accident."

Maria kissed his face and held his hands firm in hers.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Hotch and Maria kissed for about a minute and he twireld her around. Maria cried and tried to put her veil up.

"Don't do that," Hotch said, lifting it up, "I think it's cute when the mascara runs down."

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

The people danced and music played. Hotch and Maria danced to every song. They kisssed so much that the guests told them to get a room several times. When everyone threw the rice, Hotch picked his bride up, as if almost shelding her and said, "Come on. Let's go home, Mrs. Lopez-Hotchner."

"I'll do whatever you have in mind, Mr. Hotchner," Maria answered with a laugh.

(2 years later)

"Zane, be nice to your sister," Hotch scolded as Zane was trying to throw chips at the newest addition, two year old Sophia Hotchner.

"But, Aaron," Zane protested.

"No buts," Hotch said using his "Unit Chief" voice, "go help your mother with the cookies."

He couldn't help but laugh at how much things changed since those two years. Hotch only had to go to the doctor every year for his face—and it always came back normal, anyway. Maria got a job teaching fifth grade at Quantico Elementary and the family moved into a larger house. Jack was in fifth grade and still very much into superheroes. Jackie was in the fourth grade and she was still boisterious as ever—a trait that got her in trouble with her teacher on more that one occasion. Two years made a lot of difference. Zane could still be a little shy and quiet, but he enjoyed giving Sophia a hard time. Hotch loved Zane and Jackie as his own kids, but could understand why they kept Peter's last name. Sophia looked just like him, with the personality of her mother. He felt sorry for any potential suitors who came her way.

Maria was a doting and loving mom to her four kids. She was amazed at how well the kids got along with each other. That's not to say it wasn't as easy as pie. Anniversaries and birthdays were a little hard, but her husband helped her through it. Besides, when Hotch's birthday came around, Maria made sure to plan with Garcia for suprise parties. Aaron and Maria Lopez-Hotchner proved one thing: Bad things could come out of tragedies. If those fires hadn't occurred, Hotch might not have met the woman who would change his life. Maria didn't think anyone could give her what Peter could, but Hotch proved her wrong. They even redid their living room. One side of the wall was covered in pictures of Haley; the other side was covered with pictures of Peter. And in the middle, were pictures of Aaron and Maria Lopez-Hotchner and their family. Their guardian angels were watching out for them.

THE END.


End file.
